starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Kaleesh
Os Kaleesh foram uma raça de alienígenas reptilianos bípedes que vinham do planeta Kalee. Os Kaleesh tinham uma pele marrom avermelhada, mãos com quatro dedos com garras. Como uma espécie, eles eram nômades e neutros. A maioria deles pareciam ter quase todo o corpo coberto de uma máscara de mumuu ou karabbac para os proteger do sol forte de Kalee. Os Kaleesh estavam em guerra contra os Huks antes das Guerras Clônicas. Durante o conflito, a República se juntou aos Huks e os destruíram, fazendo com que o mundo ficasse mais traumatizado e piorando a situação do planeta. O Clã Bancário InterGaláctico, chefiado por San Hill, depois vieram e ajudaram a sair de sua depressão por um negócio de que um Kaleesh teria que se juntar à Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Um famoso Kaleesh foi Qymaen jai Sheelal, um senhor de guerra que ganhou muitas batalhas por suas espécies ao lado de seus guardas reais. Ele depois se tornaria conhecido como General Grievous, o ciborgue líder militar da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes durante as Guerras Clônicas. Biologia e aparência thumb|250px|Um Kaleesh sem máscara Os Kaleesh possuem uma pele escamosa marrom-avermelhada, quatro mãos com garras, cada uma com cinco dedos com garras. Nas mãos Kaleesh destacam-se dois polegares opositores. Por causa das fossas térmicas sob seus olhos, Kaleesh podem ver no escuro. Presas saem de sua mandíbula superior, e os dentes mais curtos projetam de seus queixos. Kaleesh têm grandes orelhas pontiagudas e as narinas muito esticadas para que fechem seus olhos. A maioria destas características faciais foram obscurecidas por trás das máscaras tradicionais que usam, e forasteiros raramente vêem Kaleeshs desmascarados. Eles eram conhecidos por praticar a poligamia, onde um macho corteja várias esposas. Esta poderia ser uma adaptação sociocultural criada a partir de uma necessidade de consolidação do poder entre as tribos individuais, mas o significado exato social por trás da prática é desconhecida. Grievous, um ciborque Kaleesh, tinha uma postura digitígradas, mas isso não parece ter sido representante da espécie Kaleesh como um todo e pode derivar de sua reconstrução com base em na guerra Krath droid. Sociedade e cultura .]] Os Kaleesh eram um povo espiritual, acreditando que aqueles que realizaram grandes feitos na vida tornam-se deuses em morte. Portanto, os locais de sepultamento eram sagrados para eles. Um grande número de templos eram dedicados aos deuses ancestrais, o mais santo era chamado Shrupak. Abesmi, um grande monolito de pedra no mar Jenuwaa, era o lugar do qual os Kaleesh acreditavam que os deuses ascenderam aos céus. Muitos peregrinos realizam a perigosa viagem para Abesmi a fim de suplicar aos deuses.Comoa era da Nova República, o falecido general Grievous (Qymaen jai Sheelal), guerreiro Kaleesh, foi incorporado ao panteão de divindades religiosas de sua espécie. Sua sociedade foi dividida em várias tribos, incluindo o Lig, e o Kaleesh eram conhecidos por ter várias esposas e muitos filhos. A guerra era vista como uma prática essencial e sagrada, e a grande ênfase era dada à honra na cultura estimulava muitos atos de vingança entre as várias tribos. No entanto, quando necessário, as tribos colocavam de lado suas diferenças e se uniam para afastar um inimigo comum. O Armamento Kaleesh típica incluía um rifle Czerka Outland, uma espada Lig e uma lança Shoni História A Ameaça Bitthævrian Cerca de 65 BBY, a República tem tido relações tensas com Guiteica, terra natal de Bitthævrian, devido à sua não adesão. Após alguns anos de negociações falhas, um soldado da República fez uma tentativa de golpe contra o líder Guiteica, a fim de forçar o planeta a aderir à República. A tentativa falhou, no entanto, e causou uma enorme onda de violência e hostilidade em relação a todas as estações da República, na envolvente Kadok. Kalee, perto da borda do espaço Bitthævrian, embora na maior parte despercebido, era um planeta considerado remanso da República, não teria nada a temer da Ordem m'Yalfor'ac, como os militares Bitthævrian eram conhecidos. Entretanto, a administração da República pretendia manter a rebelião em segredo, e ao invés de fazer barulho por ter seus próprios meios de exterminá-lo, convencido de que os Kaleesh estavam realmente em perigo. Calmamente, foi enviado um grupo de instrutores militares para o planeta, assim a República treinaou e armaou a força militar Kaleesh. Armados com rifles Czerka Outland e apoiados por um pequeno grupo de cavaleiros Jedi enviado pelo Conselho Jedi, o Kolkpravis foram capazes de acabar com a ameaça do Bitthævrian para a República. Notavelmente, a avó de Grievous (Qymaen jai Sheelal) participaram o assalto Kaleesh. A Guerra Huk A Guerra Huk foi um longo conflito antes da Guerras Clônicas, começando quando os Yam'rii do planeta vizinho Huk, tendo superpovoado seu próprio planeta, começaram a tomar e colonizar mundos próximos, chegando até Kalee. Eles conquistaram milhões de Kaleesh e os vendiam como escravos. Os Kaleesh, liderados por Sheelal e Ronderu lij Kummar, se rebelaram contra os invasores em uma série de batalhas sangrentas, que deixaria multidões de mortos em ambos os lados. Após afastar a presença os Yam'rii do planeta natal Kalee, Sheelal conduziu seus guerreiros para os mundos colônia dos Yam'rii, massacrando soldados, bem como civis. Os Yam'rii fizeram uma petição ao no Senado para a intervenção da República. O pedido foi aceito e uma expedição de Jedi culminou com o fim da guerra. O Senado impôs sanções duras sobre Kalee, mergulhando o mundo em uma crise econômica. No entanto, esta crise finalmente chegou ao fim quando o Clã Bancário InterGaláctico ajudou o planeta em reparações econômicas em troca de serviços de Grievous. Após a Guerra Huk, os Yam'rii profanaram os cemitérios dos Kaleesh no planeta Oben, levando o Kaleesh Grievous(Qymaen jai Sheelal) a retornar ao trabalho para o Clã Bancário novamente. O estrategista Kaleesh teve uma bomba plantada em sua nave, e este atentado quase o matou e ceifou a vida de sete dos oito Izvoshra, os guerreiros de elite que protegia. este atentado foi atribuido erroamente à Repúplica e fez Qyamaen revoltar-se contra os Jedi e passar a ajudar os Separatistas. Qymaen depois foi ressuscitado, como o ciborque Separatista General Grievous, que desempenhou um papel crucial nasGuerras Clônicas. Presumivelmente, em troca de ajuda financeira, o Kaleesh apoiou a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes durante as Guerras Clônicas, até sua derrota em 19 BBY na morte do General Grievous na Batalha de Utapau . Anos depois, Grievous seria adorado como uma divindade em Kalee. O único sobrevivente Izvoshra, um tirano de Kalee do hemisfério oeste nomeado San Bentilais Sk'ar, reuniu os kolkpravis e levou ao abate dos Yam'rii em Oben, para aonde posteriormente mudou o seu povo. Aparições *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Savior'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Dark Jedi'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Battle Begins'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi in Training'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Forces of Darkness'' *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Hunt for Grievous'' * * *''Terror on the Twilight'' *''Deep Forest'' * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Grievous Getaway'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / novel / junior novel / video game *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Parte 12'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica}} Aparições não canônicas *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars'' ad Fontes *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Story of General Grievous II: Lord of War'' Categoria:Kaleesh Categoria:Espécies sencientes (K) Categoria:Espécies escravizadas Categoria:Espécies reptilianas sencientes